blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 128
is the 128th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Augustus Kira Clover XIII yells at Asta and Langris Vaude for fighting with each other without his permission. Julius Novachrono stops Asta and Langris with his spell Chrono Stasis, and tells them that although he would like them to fight in a real fight but this is still an exam match. Julius also tells them that he will have them wait for a long, long moment until they finish their preparations. At the Black Bulls headquarters, Yami Sukehiro prepares to finish Sekke Bronzazza off after beating him up. Cob Portaport shows up and, after explaining the situation to Yami, takes Sekke and brings him along with Fragil Tormenta, Mimosa Vermillion, and "Xerx" to the battlefield. Julius explains where Team B's and Team G's crystals are and what it will take to win this match. As Julius releases his spell, both Asta and Langris split up and head back to where their teammates are. Asta apologizes to them for wanting to defeat Langris. Mimosa agrees to it while thinking that something is wrong with Langris, and "Xerx" laughs at the situation and agrees to face off against Langris. On Team G's side, Fragil asks Langris what is going on, but Langris tells her to shut up. Sekke asks about Langris' tone and that Langris will not need to worry with him using his magic. Langris responds that Sekke is not needed, and that Team B are all scum. Langris also expresses how he will show everyone how special he truly is. As the audience wonders what is wrong with Langris, Marx Francois thinks back to how Julius thinks there is an unconscious traitor within the magic knight and how they will use the royal knight exam to find out who is the traitor even with all the risks. Marx then wonders if Langris is the traitor. As the match begins, Langris launches a spell at Team B's crystal but Asta manages to block the spell. Team B plans to use the same strategy they used in the first match, with Mimosa carrying the crystal while Asta protects the front and "Xerx" protects the rear. Marx notes that Team B's response speed is fast. Langris thinks about how Asta can slice through the crystal with his Anti Magic Weapon, and that he will have to destroy Team B's crystal before Team B reaches his crystal. Langris launches multiple spells at Team B, but Asta manages to counter them. Asta thinks about how he is able to cut the spells but they are overwhelming, when one manages to hit his leg. Mimosa uses a Princess-Healing Flower Robe to heal Asta's leg, but Langris says that it is only a matter of time until her Healing Magic will not be able to keep up and if they can figure out something before that happens. Langris then says that Finral Roulacase is no Magic Knight for being a weak loser, and that he is the true Knight for having won. Asta comments about how Langris is willingly to take the lives of people compared to Finral who is willing to save lives. Langris interrupts and says that that is all Finral is capable of doing since he cannot defeat his enemies. Suddenly Langris manages to damage Team B's crystal and wound Asta, and comments about how those that win are the ones who are right. Asta remembers when Finral says that he believes that Asta will become the Magic Emperor, and says that Finral has acknowledged him and he will win. Marx thinks about how this is not a simple match any more, and wonders what is happening with this match. Fights *Team B vs. Team G Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used References Navigation